Bob Papenbrook
| birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1977–2006 | alias = John Smallberries | credits = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Rito Revolto Digimon as Greymon Transformers: Robots in Disguise as Mega Octane | title = | family = | spouse = | children = Bryce Papenbrook | relatives = | ethnicity = | religion = | website = | agent = Agency 2 }} Robert DeWayne Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 – March 17, 2006) was an American voice actor.http://legacy.sandiegouniontribune.com/uniontrib/20060408/news_1m8obitkp.html Career Fellow voice actors often nicknamed him "Pappy". He was very well-known in the worlds of anime and video game voice-overs for his voice acting of "gruff" characters. However, he was especially well known in his various live action voice-overs which, most notably, included the Power Rangers franchise. He was discovered by filmmakers Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, which got him his very first voice acting role in the hit film Raiders of the Lost Ark as screaming natives chasing Indiana Jones in the beginning of the film. His best-known roles included the voices of Rito Revolto in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Shadowborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs, Scorpix in Beetleborgs Metallix and Deviot in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Personal life Aside from acting, he also taught kickboxing and other martial arts. He and his wife Debbie Rothstein married in 1978 and had a son, Bryce Papenbrook. Death On March 17, 2006, Papenbrook died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. The 2008 DVD Adventures in Voice Acting was dedicated to Papenbrook (whose appearance was filmed before his death). Filmography Anime * The Big O – Roscoe Fitzgerald * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan – Animal Keeper, President, Principal, Tadashi Tokita * Cyborg 009 (2001) – Cop, Blue Beast, Dr. Eckerman, Scientist * Daigunder – Bulion * Digimon: Digital Monsters – Daemon (Adventure 02), Tadashi Katou (Tamers), Majiramon (Tamers), Kongoumon (Frontier), ShogunGekomon (Adventure and Adventure 02), Additional Voices * Dinozaurs – Gigano Dragon * Duel Masters – Prince Herbert the Ruthless, Prince Eugene the Mean * Eureka Seven – Ken-Goh (Episode 1-28) * Fafner in the Azure – Kyousuke Mizoguchi * Flint the Time Detective – Rocky Hammerhead, Blademan of the Cardians * Giant Robo: The Animation (as Robert D. Papenbrook) – Juujoji the Bell of Life * Great Teacher Onizuka (as John Smallberries) – Hiroshi Uchiyamada * Heat Guy J – J * Kikaider 01 – Shadow Knight * Last Exile – David Mad-thane * Magic Knight Rayearth – Lafarga * Macross Plus – Raymond Marley * Mezzo Forte (as John Smallberries) – Momokichi Momoi * Phantom Quest Corp. – Rokkon * Rave Master – Bis Ras * Rurouni Kenshin – Koshijirou Kamiya, Heizo Ogawa, Hyottoko, Muraki Uramura * Scrapped Princess – Berkens * Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze – Major General Linneberg * Shinzo – Kutal/Hyper Kutal * Super Pig - Fowley Fastback * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3 – Katsuhito Masaki/Yosho, Nobuyuki Masaki * Tenchi in Tokyo – Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki, Dokuzen Tsuchida, and Jurai Priest. * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (as John Smallberries) – NB, Katsuhito Masaki/Yosho * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Mega-Octane/Ruination * Viewtiful Joe – Captain Blue * Wolf's Rain – Retrieval Squad Commander Live-action * Big Bad Beetleborgs – Amphead, Shadowborg, Hammerhands (voices), Borgslayer (shared voice role with Dave Mallow) * Beetleborgs Metallix – Aqualungs, Scorpix, Boron (voices) * Greed: The Series – Himself * Masked Rider – Edentada, Cyborgator, Bruticon (voices) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Rito Revolto, Showbiz Monster, Saliguana, Snizard (voices – all minus Rito uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo – Rito Revolto, Silo (1st voice), Punch-A-Bunch, Borax the Varox (voices, all minus Rito uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo – Amphibidor, Torch Tiger (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space – Sting King, Lunatick, Spikey (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy – Radster, Deviot (voices – Radster uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue – Fireor, Thunderclaw (voices) * Power Rangers: Time Force – Univolt, Artillicon (voices) * Power Rangers: Wild Force – Bell Org (voice), Mike (sporting goods store clerk; only on-screen role in Power Rangers franchise) * VR Troopers – Spitbot, Footbot, Vanbot, Serpentoid (voices) Film * Dawn of the Dead – Additional Voices * Digimon: The Movie – Red Greymon (voice) * The Happy Cricket (English version) – Wartlord (voice) * Jeepers Creepers 2 – Guy in Station Wagon * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo – Flinch * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Cosmo Eigesse, Additional Voices (as John Smallberries) * Raiders of the Lost Ark – Voice of screaming natives chasing Indiana Jones (debut role) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed – Black Knight Ghost (voice) * Stranger than Fiction – Animal Attack V.O. #3 (voice) * Tenchi Muyo in Love 2 – Haruka Naru Omoi aka Tenchi Forever: Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness' – Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki (voices) * Tugger the 4x4 Jeep – BD (voice) * The Toy Warrior – Mr. Liverstone (voice) * Zentrix – Dr. Roark (voice) * Hoodwinked! – Vincent (voice – uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself Video game * .hack//Mutation – Lios * .hack//Outbreak – Lios * .hack//Quarantine – Lios * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War – Pops * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana – Drei, Chief of Wind * The Bard's Tale – Additional Voices * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness – Thursday * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames * EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky * Ghost in the Shell – Ishikawa * Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes – Additional Voices * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga – Varin Omega * Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Rasputin * The Suffering: Ties That Bind – Copperfield * Vampire Hunter D – Borgoff/Machira * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos References External links * * * *Bob Papenbrook at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1955 births Category:2006 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Contestants on American game shows Category:Deaths from lung disease Category:Male actors from San Diego